


Back Off, Ghost!

by MultiFandomThings



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: BUT THAT'S A SPOILER, Bickering, Bottom Danny Fenton, Danny doesn't trust Phantom, Danny has powers too, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, I'll add more tags as i go, Internalized Homophobia, Jazz Ships It, Jealous Phantom, Jealousy, Kinda, M/M, OKAY SO PHANTOM AND FENTON ARE SEPARATE BUT ARE ALSO ONE, Paulina likes phantom but it's one sided, Phantom Sucks At Feelings, Sarcastic Danny Fenton, Separate Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom, Top Danny Phantom, god this is confusing, jazz is the best sister prove me wrong, like ugh, they argue a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28175466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandomThings/pseuds/MultiFandomThings
Summary: Danny looks around, trying to find any kind of clue as to what was in his head. Then, he pauses. "What am I doing?" he says aloud to no one in particular."You tell me." a very similar voice to his own speaks from the mirror. Immediately, Danny turns around, eyes widening once he sees his- no, it's reflection.Yeah, at first glance, you'd think it was Danny. After all, it's a splitting image of the boy, except for the fact that it's eyes are green, and the hair is white."Who the heck are you?!" Danny yelps.-~-~-Danny Fenton has been having horrible migraines every since he woke up one morning.The screeches lead him to his parents' failed ghost portal, and chaos ensues.(or, phantom enters danny's head and danny's like hell no)
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Jazz Fenton, Danny Fenton & Tucker Foley & Sam Manson, Danny Fenton/Danny Fenton, IF YOU SQUINT THERE'S SOME, Tucker Foley/Sam Manson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. Is he okay?

The headaches started to get more distracting, it was as if something was trying to explode his brain, like a fly in his ear.

"Danny? Hello?" Sam waves her hand in front of the male's face. "Are you okay?" she asks, and Danny shakes his head.

"No, I think I have migraines." Danny says, rubbing his temples.

"Migraines?" Sam frowns. "Really? Well, can't say I didn't tell you _not_ to blast your music." she says with a sly grin.

"Wow. Thanks, Sam," Danny snaps. "always there when I need you." he deadpans, and his friend laughs.

"I know, right?" Sam says, and Danny narrows his eyes.

"Hey, guys." Tucker's familiar voice rang in the male's ear, sending high-pitched rings in Danny's head.

Danny bites his lips, ignoring the pain, smiling bitterly at his friend. "Hey, Tucker!" he yawns, flinching when a loud screech goes through his ears.

"You alright?" Tucker asks, and Danny furrows his eyebrows.

"Why is everyone asking me that!" Danny exclaims, throwing his hands in the air. "I. Am. Fine!" he walks off, eyes closing and opening from lack of sleep.

Then, everything goes black.

.

.

.

Danny opens his eyes, the screeches waking him up from his (not) pleasant sleep. He instantly sits up.

He looks around, but no one else is around.

He walks to the bathroom, staring at his hooded eyes through the mirror. Suddenly, the ringing stops. "Hello?" he calls out. "I'm not complaining, but why did you stop making noises?"

Danny looks around, trying to find any kind of clue as to what was in his head. Then, he pauses. "What am I doing?" he says aloud to no one in particular.

"You tell me." a _very_ similar voice to his own speaks from the mirror. Immediately, Danny turns around, eyes widening once he sees _his_ \- no, _it's_ reflection.

Yeah, at first glance, you'd think it was Danny. After all. it's a splitting image of the boy, except for the fact that it's eyes are green, and the hair is white.

"Who the heck are you?!" Danny yelps, jumping back and hitting his back on the window pane, hissing when he feels a sharp pain in his brain. 

_What the heck? I didn't even hit my head!_

"Sorry," the thing in his reflection smirks, obviously unapologetic. "I just... made that pain in your head. _Pane_ ful, isn't it?" the reflection jokes, leaning on the bathroom counter, Danny stands there, dumbfounded.

"Are...are you serious?!" Danny exclaims, and the thing bursts into laughter. "It wasn't even funny!" he says, rolling his eyes when the reflection smirks.

"Okay, so," the thing sits on the counter. "I need help, could you go to that broken machine your parents' made, and press that green button?" 

"Uh... no!" Danny exclaims, and the reflection stares at him. "Why the heck would I do anything for you?" he hisses. "You made me faint because of your loud screeches!" 

"It wasn't me," the thing says, his emerald eyes glowing lightly. "It was the thing I was fighting," it explains and Danny narrows his eyes. "sorry." it says unapologetically.

"Well, it's not my problem!" Danny exclaims, grabbing the doorknob. "Goodbye!" he says with a fake smile as the reflection's stare deepens.

"I wouldn't do that, Danny," the thing murmurs, but the boy just laughs.

"Really?" Danny says, a mischievous glint in his eyes, and the reflection sighs. "What? You can't stop me." he snorts, and the thing chuckles. 

Then, the door locks, and Danny screams. "What the heck?!"

The reflection smirks, and the boy gulps.

"You," Danny gestures to the doorknob. "you just...?" he trails off and the thing nods. "Why?" he asks.

"If you help me, you won't get anymore migraines, screeches, high-pitched ringing, roars, or shouts." the reflection says, and Danny furrows his eyebrows.

"Roars? Shouts?" Danny asks, confused.

"Oh, you haven't heard those yet..." the thing hums. "well, you will if you don't help me." he says, eyes locking with the boy.

Danny huffs, he couldn't believe that he was _actually_ considering messing with his parents' disclosed experiments. 

_This is a horrible idea_.

The reflection smirks. "So? Make a choice, Danny." it says, eyes glued to the human boy.

With a long sigh, Danny looks at the mirror.

"Okay, where is this 'broken machine'?"

.

.

.

Danny cautiously sneaks into his parents' lab, he pinches his nose. It smells _horrible_. 

"Okay..." Danny talks to himself. "the green button in the big circle," he says to himself, cringing shortly after. "that sounds weird without context." he mumbles.

Danny walks inside the huge cylinder-type machine. "Woah..." he whispers, looking at the details of the broken tool.

A loud roar sets off in Danny's head and the boy cringes. "Okay, gotta get this done." he says to himself opening the panel inside the machine.

A part of his mind tells him that it's a bad idea, but he just shrugs it off. "No more ringing, no more sleepless, and no more creepy clone.

Danny smiles to himself. _This is definitely worth it_.

Ignoring common sense, Danny slams the green button. When nothing happens, the boy sighs.

"I knew it wasn't-"

Suddenly, a loud zapping sound booms through the lab, electricity hits the teenager, eliciting a scream from the boy.

Shades of green is the last thing Danny sees before everything fades to nothing but black.


	2. "What the heck is this?!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some bonding yes

Danny can barely open his eyes before his sister, Jazz, hugs him. "Danny!" she tightens her grip on him, the boy hisses in pain. "Are you okay?" she asks, pulling him away from her grasp and looking into his eyes, worry visible in her blue hues. 

"Jazz...?" Danny mumbles, dazed. The boy glances at his environment. "Where am I?" he asks, voice groggy.

Jazz gasps. "Oh gosh, are your migraines _that_ bad?" she frowns.

"Migraines?" Danny sits ups, rubbing his temples. He freezes. "Hold on, who told you that I had migraines?" he asks, furrowing his eyebrows.

"You did..." Jazz trails off. "Danny, are you okay?"

Now scared, Danny stands up, wobbling. "Uhh, yes. Thanks, Jazz!" he says, quickly running out of the bathroom.

 _Hold on_ , _why did I wake up in the bathroom_?

Danny shakes the thought away, that wasn't important. Right now, the most urgent thing is; who the heck did Jazz talk to?

The teenager slams open the door to his room, freezing when he spots a silhouette, the person is searching his... boxes?

The shadow turns around, it instantly looks at the boy. "Oh... what do we have here?" the voice sounds like a man, so Danny steps back.

"W-Who are you?" Danny asks, stepping back once he sees the color of the man's face. "No. _What_ are you?"

Suddenly, the man floats up, and it takes all of Danny's self-control to not die right then and there. "I am the box ghost!" the 'ghost' exclaims.

"That's cool," Danny says, hands shaking. "goodbye." he grabs the doorknob, but it's locked. 

The teenager sighs. "I'm _actually_ boxed in-" he stops himself. _When the heck did he start saying puns_?

"That's _exactly_ why I asked _you_ for help!" the familiar thing's voice rang through the room, Danny looks up and sees his copy floating there.

"And... who are you?" the Box Ghost asks, narrowing his eyes, and the copy glances at Danny before grinning.

"You can call me Danny Phantom." 'Phantom' says pridefully, and Danny furrows his eyebrows.

"Uhh, no you can't!" Danny exclaims, offended. "That's my name-!"

"Anyway," Phantom interrupts the appalled teenager. "let's get this over with, yeah?" he says, smirking before shoving the Box Ghost through the bedroom wall, breaking it, Danny gasps.

"What the heck?! My wall!" Danny dramatically cries, watching as Phantom dodges all of the Box Ghost's attacks before punching the ghost out of the sky.

"My wall!" Danny whines and Phantom glances at him, only for him to get punched out of the sky by the Box Ghost. "Ha! Eat that!" the teenager cheers and Phantom floats next to him.

"Whose side are you on?" Phantom quirks an eyebrow, and Danny glares at him.

"The one that doesn't have a wall-breaker!" Danny exclaims, pointing at the broken wall. 

"I'll fix it after!" Phantom snaps as Danny looks behind him, the teenager's eyes widen. "There's a literal ghost-"

"Watch out!" Danny exclaims, surging forward and tackling Phantom, forcing him to fall down on his back. 

A box covered with blue plasma barely misses Phantom, his eyes widen when he sees the wall behind him disintegrate, he looks down at the scared teenager.

"Hey... it's okay, we're alive, thank you for saving me," Phantom whispers, picking up the shaking boy by his waist. "go, I'll fix your wall after I take him out, okay?" he says softly, and Danny locks eyes with him before nodding.

Phantom breaks the eye contact and releases the teenager's waist, looking away as Danny runs off. 

.

.

.

Danny runs down the stairs, his heart pounding against his chest as he looks for his parents. "Jazz!" he calls out.

"Yes?" the said female instantly replies. 

"Where is Mom and Dad?" Danny asks and Jazz tilts her head slightly.

"More importantly, why are you blushing-?" Jazz starts and Danny's face burns brighter.

"That doesn't answer my question!" Danny interrupts, his face red. "Where are our parents?" he asks again, and Jazz giggles.

"Okay, whatever. They're not here, they went out on a date." Jazz says, giving him the who-made-you-blush look. 

"Really?" Danny mumbles, inwardly cursing. "Hold on," he grins, an idea popping in his head. "do you know where their... thermos looking-thing is?" he asks and Jazz's eyes widen slightly.

"Umm. Sorry, Danny, I'm using it for a science project right now." Jazz shows her brother the thermos with a nervous smile.

"Great," Danny smiles brightly. "thanks!" he cheers, grabbing the thermos and throwing the contents on the floor.

" _Danny_!" Jazz shrieks, as the teenager runs out of the house, leaving his sister with her shoes soaked in water.

.

.

.

"No matter how many times you beat me," the Box Ghost huffs, his lips pulling into a smirk. "you could _never_ throw me back to my realm!" he says victoriously, and Phantom rolls his eyes.

"I'll find a way," Phantom grins. "I always do." he says confidently, charging at the ghost and punching him through the concrete.

The Box Ghost floats back up, pointing a finger at Phantom, and with a smirk he says; "Beware!" a plasma charge hits Phantom directly in the chest, sending him flying.

Phantom breaks through a building, the leftover debris trapping his torso under the broken brick with full force, he groans.

Loud footsteps alert the injured ghost. This is too soon, he hasn't even fixed Danny's wall yet!

"Goodbye, ghost boy." the Box Ghost grins crookedly, a plasma blast charging from his index finger that's pointed at Phantom.

"Hey, Box Ghost!" Danny's familiar voice reaches Phantom's ears, the injured boy turns his head in the direction of the noise, and the Box Ghost turns around.

Danny grins as the Box Ghost charges up a plasma blast, but before the ghost could hit him, Danny opens the thermos.

"Beware!" the teenager exclaims as the ghost gets sucked into the machine, trapping him in there, Danny puts the lid on the thermos with a sigh, he runs to Phantom.

"Are you okay?" Danny asks, pushing the debris off Phantom's chest, his eyes showing worry.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Phantom says with a painful smile. "do I still have to fix your wall?" he asks and Danny laughs lightly.

"Heck yeah!" Danny exclaims with a small giggle, and Phantom laughs quietly. "Go fix it! I'm not letting you slack off."

Phantom doesn't respond, he stares at Danny for a few seconds before speaking. "Hey, Danny?"

"Yeah?" the teenager replies, pushing the final stone off of the ghost before locking eyes with him.

"Thank you," Phantom says, his tone genuine. "for saving me, _twice_." he says and Danny laughs.

"Just means that we're even," Danny says simply. "just fix my wall, okay?" he giggles and Phantom rolls his eyes.

"Okay, whatever."

.

.

.

The next day, Danny woke up and saw a large blanket taped where his wall used to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so, Phantom could've fazed through the debris, but he wanted to spend more time with Danny so he stayed there. That's what makes the moment special.


	3. "Why do I feel like this?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> danny tries to tell his friends about phantom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fyi, Danny and Phantom have a telepathic connection. So italics is when they're talking one on one.

"...and then I helped him take down some ghost called 'the Box Ghost', and yeah, that's about it." Danny finishes, glancing at an invisible Phantom before looking at his friends.

Tucker and Sam burst into laughter in unison.

"Danny! At least _try_ to make a good lie!" Sam laughs, and Tucker nods, practically dying from laughter.

Danny glances at Phantom, who's holding back his laughter. Then, he looks at his crying friends. "You guys are the worst." he mumbles.

"But you're the worst at making stories!" Sam laughs, and Danny sighs when Phantom starts laughing as well.

"You know what? Fine," Danny huffs. "I'll show you a 'lie'," the teenager does quotes with his hands, and Phantom stops laughing, realizing that Danny is actually mad about it. "how's this for a lie; I ignore you for the rest of the school year!" he shouts, and his friends stop laughing.

"Woah, Danny," Sam frowns. "it was a joke, sorry if you were being serious-"

"Whatever," Danny mumbles, putting his books in his locker, then slamming the locker loudly. "I'm over it." he grumbles, stomping away.

 _'Are you okay?'_ Phantom asks Danny through their telepathic bond as the teenager makes his way to the football field.

 _'You laughed with them.'_ Danny snaps, and Phantom sighs.

 _'I'm sorry.'_ Phantom apologizes, his tone genuine. 

_'It's alright, I already forgave you.'_ Danny smiles at the invisible male.

Phantom smiles back before quirking an eyebrow. _'And your friends?'_

 _'Nope.'_ Danny answers immediately.

 _'Danny.'_ Phantom stares at him, but the teenager ignores him.

 _'Danny.'_ the invisible male tries again, but the boy doesn't reply.

 _'Danny!'_ Phantom exclaims, and Danny flinches.

 _'What.'_ Danny snaps, and the invisible male sighs.

 _'Come on, Danny. If you can forgive me, you can forgive them.'_ Phantom thinks, staring at the teenager.

 _'No, you're different.'_ Danny thinks, his eyes instantly widening once he realizes what he said, regret visible in his hues.

Phantom furrows his eyebrows. _'How am I different?'_

Suddenly, a loud roar comes from the ground, Phantom instantly looks on the direction of the noise.

A ghost, about thirteen feet high, crawls from a hole in the middle of the football field. Danny lets out a sigh of relief.

 _'We're not done talking,'_ Phantom glares and Danny gulps. _'let me take care of this, give me the thermos.'_ the invisible male says, holding out his hand.

 _'I don't have it.'_ Danny lies and Phantom gives him the 'really' look. 

_'I saw you pack it in your bag, give it.'_ Phantom raises an eyebrow, and Danny rolls his eyes, mumbling a low ' _fine_ '.

Danny stares at Phantom. _'Be careful.'_

Phantom nods, flying off towards the ghost, Danny watches the invisible male intently for a minute before running off.

.

.

.

Phantom unleashes the ghost from the thermos into the ghost portal, he stares at the swirls of green, his body slowly being pulled towards it.

He misses it. He misses his life in the ghost realm.

Maybe he should return-

 _'Hi,'_ Danny's voice echoes through Phantom's head. Instantly, the male steps back from the portal. _'whatcha doin'?'_

 _'Why are you talking like that?'_ Phantom thinks.

 _'Technically, I'm thinking. I'm not talking.'_ Danny thinks in a matter-of-fact tone.

Phantom rolls his eyes. _'Whatever, what did you want?'_

 _'I need help._ ' Danny thinks, his voice sounds alarmed.

 _'What's wrong?'_ Phantom asks, concerned.

 _'Nothing.'_ Danny instantly responds.

 _'Danny,'_ Phantom voice lowers. _'tell me where you are.'_

 _'No.'_ Danny immediately denies the male ghost.

 _'Danny.'_ Phantom insists, his tone threatening.

 _'Okay, fine,'_ Danny gives in. _'I might've accidentally got the school's most popular guy angry, and he's chasing me right now, so I'm probably going to get ripped a new hole, but I'm probably fine.'_ he says calmly, but Phantom doesn't buy his nonchalant behavior.

Phantom flies out of the house, stopping right at the doorway.

 _'Where are you?'_ Phantom asks, worried.

 _'Right next to you.'_ Danny thinks, and Phantom instantly turns to the boy. "Hi." the teenager says, smiling.

"Hey," Phantom smiles back. "where is he?" he asks, green eyes looking for any angry male.

"Oh, there's no angry guy," Danny admits, and Phantom furrows his eyebrows. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay, the ghost looked huge." the teenager says with a small smile, his blush hidden by the shadow of the house.

It's a shame, really, that Phantom has night vision.

"Is it hot?" Phantom asks, staring at the boy's face. "Your face is _really_ red." he emphasizes the ' _really_ ', Danny glares at him.

"W-What?" Danny stutters, he clears his throat. "Yeah, it is for me." he lies, and Phantom nods slowly.

"You should get inside, then." Phantom smiles warmly, and Danny flushes. 

Ignoring the weird feeling in his heart, Danny nods. "Y-Yeah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE FEELS ARE COMING IN


	4. "What do I do?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny gets injured and Phantom wants to protect him. But Danny wants Phantom to not be worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danny realizes smth
> 
> he kinda gei for phantom

It's been four days since Danny met Phantom, and four days since he's had to deal with the weird feeling in his chest.

Ever since Phantom comforted him during the Box Ghost fight, everything had changed for him.

A sudden bond, a connection, maybe even both. They could mentally talk to each other, and recently, whatever pain Danny felt, Phantom did, too.

So, when Dash slammed Danny against a locker, and Danny tried to hide the bruise, it didn't work. Phantom had locked Dash in the janitor's closet for a full day.

Present time, Danny is hiding from Phantom, because Dash had punched him in the face when as soon as he came out of the janitor's closet.

Danny locked himself in the janitor's closet, he had to ignore Phantom's telepathic messages, and it mentally hurt him to.

_'Danny, come on, where are you?'_

Danny hates himself for ignoring Phantom's calls. It takes all of the teenager's self-control to not talk to him, but he doesn't want to make Phantom worry again.

Danny stands up, wobbling slightly as he uses the shelf to balance himself. He needs to make it back to his house and sleep, so that Phantom can't see under the blanket.

"Hey, Danny!" Sam's voice calls from outside the closet. Danny facepalms. "Why are you hiding-?"

"Shush!" Danny opens the closet door and pushes a finger to her lips. "Shut up! _Please_."

_'Why are you angry?'_

Danny pauses at the thought, can Phantom feel his emotions as well? Is that why Danny feels a strong emotion of worry?

_'That means that you're with your friends, right?'_

Danny freezes.

_'Hey, I just felt you become surprised! That means I'm right.'_

Danny sighs, he stares at Sam. "Hey, so, do you like sandwiches?" he asks, and the female frowns.

"Sometimes-" Sam starts, but Danny quickly interrupts her.

"Then you'll like this knuckle sandwich-!" 

"Danny?" Jazz's familiar voice echoes through the hallway, she drops her books, worry evident on her face. "Are you okay? What happened to your face?"

"I fell down the stairs just now." Danny lies, and Sam quirks a brow.

"No you didn't, you locked yourself in the janitor's closet." Sam says with a sly grin.

"For the last time-" Danny starts, but he freezes, the teenager feels a familiar warmth on his back.

Sam furrows her eyebrows, she looks in the direction Danny's looking at. "What's wrong?" she asks.

_'Who the heck hurt you?'_

Danny flushes. "I-I have to go," he stutters, pushing past Jazz and Sam. "Sam, ask Tucker if I can come over tonight." he says quickly making his way to the staircase.

_'Danny, does it still hurt? Are you okay?'_

Danny stays quiet, nervously chewing on his lip as he walks down the stairs. He freezes when he feels a thumb brush over his bottom lip, unlatching his teeth from his lip.

_'Don't do that, you'll make yourself bleed.'_

Danny's face matches the color of a ripe tomato, his face burning as he leaves the school building.

_'Why are you embarrassed? Is it because of the bruise you have on your face?'_

Danny stops himself from biting his lip, he clenches his fists, his eyes glued to the ground as he walks forward.

_'I can help you, Danny. Let me help you.'_

That's all it takes for the teenager to finally give in, he's mentally and physically drained, he just want to go to sleep.

_'Dash punched me after he came out of the janitor's closet.'_

The connection strengthens as soon as Danny replies. Immediately, Phantom becomes visible for the teenager. 

Danny's looks up, his eyes widen at how close the two are, he stops in his tracks, his blue eyes lock with the shiny green ones.

 _'There you are.'_ Phantom smiles warmly.

 _'Hi.'_ Danny thinks and Phantom laughs lightly. 

_'Hey,'_ Phantom smiles. _'so, I was thinking. Maybe I can enroll in your school, so I can protect you from your bullies.'_ he offers and Danny smiles.

 _'That sounds nice,'_ Danny admits. _'but, you look a lot like me, Phantom. What do I tell my friends?'_

 _'They won't notice,'_ Phantom says with a smirk. _'I look like a completely different person to them. I'm stronger than you think, Danny.'_

Danny hums. _'I'll consider it.'_

Phantom laughs softly.

_'Good.'_

.

.

.

"So, we can feel each other's emotions, and we can feel what the other feels, like touch?" Danny ask, leaning on his palm, and Phantom nods. "That's... cool."

"Yeah, now you can't lie to me, so it's pretty cool." Phantom says with a grin.

Offended, Danny crosses his arms, eyebrows furrowing. "When have I _ever_ lied to you?" 

"Yesterday! You said you weren't hurt. But you had a fat bruise on your back!" Phantom exclaims, and Danny looks away.

"But, that was for a good reason." Danny whispers, and Phantom frowns.

"How? How is that _possibly_ a good thing to lie for?" Phantom stands up, irritation building up inside of him, strong enough for Danny to feel.

"I don't have to explain myself to you!" Danny exclaims, standing up as well, determined to hide his care for Phantom.

"Do you _want_ to hurt yourself?!" Phantom yells, and Danny freezes, his eyes widening at the male ghost's volume. 

"N-No, that's not it-" Danny tries to explain, but Phantom cuts him off.

"You know what? I'm done," Phantom snaps. "I need to cool down," he mumbles, ignoring Danny's hurt expression. "goodbye, Danny."

Almost instantly, Phantom disappears, leaving Danny by himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first couple's fight oh no


	5. "-it."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny talks to Jazz and figures out his feelings.

Danny woke up, had breakfast, went to school, _actually_ listened to his parents' lectures, and is currently watching a movie with Jazz. Yet, Phantom still hadn't come back.

Was Phantom _actually_ mad at him? Did he say something wrong? Why did he always mess everything up?

"Alright," Jazz suddenly speaks up, turning off the television. "you're obviously not watching the television. What's on your mind?" she asks and Danny furrows his eyebrows.

"I was watching the movie! Why'd you turn it off?" Danny complains, reaching for the remote, only for his sister to slap his hand away. 

"Really? What was the movie's name?" Jazz asks, tilting her head. 

"Uhh," Danny leans back into the couch. "Princess Bride..?"

"It was a cartoon, Danny," Jazz rolls her eyes and Danny groans. "we should talk about your problems instead."

"No, we shouldn't. You _hardly_ know anything about relationships." Danny emphasizes the ' _hardly_ '.

"Who's the lucky person?" Jazz says with a smirk.

Danny stops, his face burning. "S-Sorry, I meant friendships. All you ever talk about is e-education."

"Sure you were," Jazz grins, and Danny buries his face into the pillow. "anyway, what happened?"

Danny huffs, lifting his head from the pillow and glaring at his sister. "Ugh, you won't let it go, will you?"

"Nope!" Jazz proudly exclaims.

"Okay, fine," Danny sighs, crossing his legs. "I...I'm in an argument with my _friend_ ," he says, and Jazz whispers a small 'friend for now'. "and... he said he'd be back, and he's not. So, now I can't think, I can't function properly without know that he's okay. He just left! I can't follow him, either! Does he hate me? Did I mess up? Is it my fault? Is he safe?-"

"Oh my gosh," Jazz mumbles and Danny frowns. "you totally like this guy."

Danny sputters. "W-What? No!" he blushes. "He's just a... _very_ good friend." he hides his face in the pillow.

"Okay, _sure_ ," Jazz laughs lightly. "anyway, he's probably just cooling down. If you have any way to contact him, you should probably ask if he's okay." she says, crossing her legs.

Immediately, Danny stands up. "You're right! Thanks, sis!" he smiles, running up the staircase.

Danny quickly opens the door to his room, he shuts it and sits on his bed, his confidence suddenly disappearing.

_'Phantom, are you there?'_

Danny waits, but no response comes.

 _'Okay, look,'_ Danny stands up, he walks towards his window pane, he looks outside the glass. _'I'm sorry for not fully explaining my reasoning for lying to you, so I'll tell you right now. I didn't want you to worry about me, I know that you're bolder than I am, so I didn't want you to get mad, or for you to start treating me differently,'_ Danny pauses, he stares at the scenery. _'I'm sorry.'_

When he gets no reply, Danny sighs. He did mess up, he lost one of the best things that's ever happened to him. It's embarrassing when you say it like that, but it's true, isn't it? 

Maybe Jazz is right, maybe he does see Phantom in a romantic way.

_'You know I can hear your thoughts, right?'_

Danny freezes. _Oh sh-_


	6. "He's not my boyfriend.'

Before Danny can explain himself, a giant roar sounds through his house, a loud shattering sound soon follows.

Danny watches the ghost break through his house's front door, scaring passing civilians.

 _'I have to go.'_ Danny quickly thinks, running out of his room.

_'What happened? Are you okay?'_

Danny ignores the thought. _'Did you take the thermos with you?'_

 _'Why? Is there a ghost?'_ Phantom asks, and Danny rolls his eyes. Why can't he just answer the question?

 _'Yes.'_ Danny responds as he enters the lab, attempting to find the thermos.

 _'I took it with me.'_ Phantom thinks, and Danny sighs, frustration audible in his exhale.

 _'M'kay, thanks.'_ Danny says, sarcasm coating his words.

 _'You're welcome.'_ Phantom talks back, and Danny rolls his eyes once more.

But, before Danny gives up and leaves the lab, he spots something. A machine that his parents' call; 'the Fenton Ghost Weasel'.

With a sigh, Danny drags the machine outside of the house.

.

.

.

Danny huffs, scraping the machine on the concrete as he drags it. _'Why is this so heavy?!'_ he thinks.

 _'Danny, whatever you're holding is too heavy, you're literally straining your arms,_ ' Phantom thinks and Danny flushes. _'it better be a one-hundred pound item, or I'm going to bring this up for the rest of your life.'_

Danny looks at the small machine, he cringes. _'It's the biggest item you've ever seen in your life.'_ he lies.

 _'If you say so.'_ Phantom says in a sing-song tone, audibly doubting the teenager.

 _'What are you trying to say?'_ Danny asks, frowning as he drags the machine in the direction of where the ghost went.

 _'Well,'_ Phantom starts. _'I think when you helped me a few days ago I accidentally took some things from you.'_ he says and Danny furrows his eyebrows.

 _'What do you mean?'_ Danny asks, spotting the giant ghost from before.

 _'Okay so,'_ Phantom exhales. _'I had to possess you to move you when you helped me.'_ he says quickly, and Danny freezes.

 _'You possessed me?!'_ Danny panics, his face burning at the thought. 

_'Yeah...?'_ Phantom responds, confused. _'What's wrong with that?'_

 _'Uhh..._ _invasion of privacy!'_ Danny flushes. _'How the heck is that okay?!'_ he yelps.

 _'Are you okay with it?'_ Phantom asks, and the teenager pauses. _'I thought it was fine, but if you don't like it, then I won't do it again.'_

Danny huffs. _'It's possession,'_ he says calmly before sighing. _'but,'_ he starts. _'I'll make a deal with you.'_ he says and Phantom hums in response.

 _'I knew you'd agree.'_ Phantom says in a matter-of-fact tone.

 _'What the heck? Nevermind.'_ Danny snaps, ignoring the growing smile on his own face.

 _'Hey, hey,'_ Phantom laughs lightly. _'calm down, I'm joking.'_

 _'Sure,'_ Danny smiles, but then his eyes widen. _'actually, can you do something for me?'_

 _'Depends,'_ Phantom chuckles. _'what is it?'_

 _'Could you...'_ Danny gulps as Phantom waits patiently. _'could you possess me, please?'_

Phantom doesn't reply for a few seconds, he laughs lightly. _'You want me to possess you from where I'm at?'_

Danny nods. _'Yup, I don't know how to fight this thing,'_ the teenager gestures to the giant ghost in front of him. _'thankfully... **you** do.'_ he says.

 _'Well, I'm kind of far away.'_ Phantom says, and Danny frowns.

 _'You're not coming back?'_ Danny asks, and Phantom doesn't reply. _'Okay, nevermind.'_ he mumbles.

After a few seconds, Danny thinks. _'You should be able to possess me if our connection is strong enough.'_

 _'What would happen to you?'_ Phantom asks, and Danny pauses.

 _'I don't know,'_ Danny admits, but then, he sees the huge ghost. _'what I do know, is that I won't be able to defeat this ghost. I have no experience whatsoever.'_

'I'm not going to hurt you, Danny,' Phantom murmurs, and Danny sees a glimpse of a desert through the connection. 'I never will.'

 _'You might not hurt me physically, but-'_ Danny stops himself, and Phantom furrows his eyebrows. _'nevermind. Just, please help Amity Park.'_

Phantom sighs. _'Fine, I'll try.'_

 _'Great!'_ Danny chuckles. _'Just do what you did before-'_ he stops himself.

Suddenly, a black wave goes over Danny, covering his vision and numbing all his senses. Slightly irritated, he closes his eyes, fully letting Phantom take control. 

.

.

.

Phantom opens his eyes, dazedly staring at his hands before he positions himself close to the ginormous ghost, his eyes move to the ghoul.

He observes the monster. _Damn, I could hide a whole city in that hair_.

"Hey, hairbrush!" Phantom smirks, jumping out of his hiding spot, he transforms into his usual self. "Wanna _comb_ someone with the same power as you?" 

The ghost roars in response, charging towards the taunting boy.

.

.

.

_'.a..y.'_

_'D.nn..'_

_'Danny!'_ a familiar voice wakes him up.

Danny snaps awake, a sharp inhale eliciting from his mouth.

 _'Thank god,'_ Phantom sighs. _'are you alright?'_ he asks.

 _'Yeah,'_ Danny asks, looking at his hands. _'are you?'_

 _'I think so,'_ Phantom mumbles.

Then, Phantom inhales sharply. _'...about what you said before-'_ he starts, but Danny interrupts him.

 _'Yeah,' Danny pauses, thinking of a lie. 'I knew you could hear me,'_ he blatantly lies, he definitely didn't know a single thing about their connection. _'just wanted you to reply faster.'_

 _'Oh,'_ Phantom responds and Danny grins. _'were you being honest?'_

Danny walks away from his window, plopping onto his bed before replying. _'What do you mean?'_

 _'With everything you said...'_ Phantom trails off. _'did you mean it?'_

Danny flushes. He stares at his wall, determined to not show his embarrassment through their connection. _'I meant the apology.'_

 _'Smooth,'_ Phantom admits. _'but, I think you know what I'm talking about.'_

Danny panics, but then, he thinks of a good response. _'Do I?'_

But somehow, Phantom's always smoother. _'You tell me.'_

 _'I told you, it was just so you could respond quicker,'_ Danny thinks, his face burning. _'why don't you believe me?'_

 _'Because you said it when you were nervous,'_ Phantom thinks, and Danny shoves his own head into his pillow. _'and right now, you're showing extreme regret.'_

 _'Can you just come back?'_ Danny changes the subject, and Phantom laughs lightly. 

_'I was... planning to,'_ Phantom thinks, letting the subject go, and Danny cheers. _'you feel really happy right now, Danny.'_

 _'Nevermind, go die.'_ Danny thinks, and Phantom chuckles.

_'You obviously don't want me to.'_

This time, Danny doesn't respond to Phantom. But, he knows that the other got the message, the message that reads; don't wanna talk about that.

Danny happily punches his fist in the air, celebrating. Because... Phantom's coming back! "Yes!" the teenager exclaims.

"Danny!" Jazz calls. "Did you get your boyfriend back?" she yells with a smile.

Danny blushes profusely.

"Shut up!" 


	7. This is more intimate than I intended it to be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> danny gets jealous bc of his mom (??)

"You want us to _adopt_ someone?" Danny's mother, Maddie, clarifies. "Who is this person?" she asks, cleaning one of their machines.

"Not adopt," Danny says, tossing a piece of metal onto the iron desk. "just for him to stay with us for a while. He can stay in my room." he explains, using his nail to scrape off the dried paint from the wall.

Maddie quirks an eyebrow. "You seem to care _a lot_ about this guy," she says as she wipes off the last speck of dirt from the weapon, noting the way Danny blushes. "need to tell me anything?"

"Mom, really?" Danny huffs, ignoring the way his face heats up. "I-It's not like that, I just want to help him." he mumbles, heartbeat increasing by the second.

"Okay, well," Maddie sighs. "I'm sorry, he can't know about our secret ghost hunting job, sweetie." she says, her tone apologetic.

"He already knows about ghosts." Danny says with a reminiscent smile, and his mother smiles warmly at his reaction.

"Hmm," Maddie internally debates for a few seconds. "sure, as long as your boyfriend stays in your room, and doesn't cause any trouble." she says, her tone teasing.

Danny gapes at his mother. "B-Boyfriend?!" he sputters. "M-Mom! You don't even know what h-he looks like!" he blushes.

"I don't need to know how he looks like to know how you feel about him," Maddie says with a sweet smile. "tell me when he's coming, alright?" she says before leaving the embarrassed teenager alone.

Danny stares at the table, his eyes wide. He gulps, closing his eyes and focusing on his and Phantom's telepathic connection.

 _'Hi.'_ Danny greets, his heart thumping at the his mother's previous words.

 _'Hey,'_ Phantom responds. 'do you need anything?' he asks.

 _'Uhh, yeah. I need you, how far are you from home?_ ' Danny asks, not processing how intimate the question is.

 _'Wait,'_ Phantom chuckles lightly. ' _repeat that.'_ he says, and Danny furrows his eyebrows.

Then, the teenager's eyes widen, he blushes brightly, realizing how romantic the question was. _'Oh gosh, I'm so sorry,'_ Danny apologizes as Phantom laughs. _'I didn't mean it like that.'_

 _'I know, I know,'_ Phantom says, but somehow, you can hear the smile in his voice. _'anyway, I'm like five minutes away, why?'_

 _'I got my parents to let you stay here. So, you can come to school with me.'_ Danny says with a bright smile.

 _'No way!'_ Phantom exclaims, happiness audible in his voice as he laughs. _'Really?'_

 _'Yeah,'_ Danny replies, a warm smile forming on his face. _'are you coming back now?'_ he asks and the ghost chuckles.

 _'Do you want me to?'_ Phantom says, his tone teasing.

Danny gulps, a newfound confidence flowing through him. _'You know I do.'_ he teases back. The teenager feels a strong emotion of surprise from Phantom.

 _'Alright then.'_ Phantom calmly responds.

Danny doesn't reply, he blushes lightly as he stands up and leaves the lab. He probably shouldn't feel like this.

But, everyone has a guilty pleasure.

.

.

.

Danny stares at his ceiling. It's two in the morning, yet, Phantom hasn't come back, the teenager's worried sick. 

The ghost won't respond to any telepathic message Danny gives him. Is he okay? Is he dead? Is it Danny's fault?

Somehow, all of Danny's worries disappear when he hears a small 'hey' from the corner of his room.

Danny's eyes widen. "Phantom?" he smiles, practically jumping out of his bed just to see the said male.

A small, mumbled sentence comes out of the silhouette, Danny frowns. "What did you say?"

Then, the figure comes out of the shadows. Instantly, Danny backs away. "You're not...you're not Phantom." he stammers, back hitting the mattress.

"That's right," the voice snickers, a finger points at the teenager. " _Beware_!" 

Danny barely has enough time to leap out of the way, the plasma blast hits his bed, the teenager dramatically cries. "My bed! What the heck?!" he whines.

The Box Ghost steps out of the shadows, he smirks. "Now that your boyfriend isn't here, you don't have anyone to protect you." the ghost approaches Danny, confidence evident in his stride.

"H-He's _not_ my boyfriend," Danny mumbles. "and..." the teenager notices a certain machine, he grabs a piece of the broken wood from his bed. "I don't _need_ to be protected!" he exclaims, dodging the Box Ghost's quick attack and hitting the lightbulb illuminating his room.

The Box Ghost laughs. "You think that just because I can't see that you can defeat me?"

"I don't _think_ that," Danny says, grabbing the machine. "I _know_ that!" he yells as he turns on the Fenton Weasel, and the ghost gasps in surprise.

"Prepare to be shipped to the ghost realm, Box Ghost!" Danny exclaims, a cheesy smile on his face as the ghost gets sucked into the machine.

The teenager blinks. _Did he just say a pun? Oh god-_

"I don't think I've felt prouder." a _very_ familiar voice says from the doorway. Immediately, Danny stands up, his eyes lighting up with happiness.

"Phantom!" Danny cheers, instantly surging forward and hugging the said male, the ghost laughs lightly.

"Missed me?"

.

.

.

"This is him?" Danny's father, Jack narrows his eyes, obviously not trusting Danny's _friend._

"Yes, his name is Phantom," Danny introduces the snow-haired male. "got a problem with that?" the teenager asks, quirking an eyebrow, causing Phantom to lift his eyebrow in amusement.

"I'm getting a lot of ghost energy from him-" Jack starts, but soon gets interrupted by Maddie jabbing him with her elbow. "Ow! What was that for?" Jack yells, dramatically holding his side.

"You were being rude!" Maddie frowns before looking towards Phantom with a welcoming look. "Thank you for coming to the household, Phantom." she smiles.

"Thank _you_ for inviting me." Phantom responds with a smile, and Danny furrows his eyebrows when Maddie giggles, the teenager gives a look to his father. 

Ignoring the weird feeling in his heart, Danny rolls his shoulders. "I'm gonna get going now, see you later." he mumbles bitterly, walking up the stairs with an obvious sulk.

Instantly, Phantom thinks through their connection. _'What's wrong?'_

Danny doesn't respond. Instead, he slams the door, the abnormally loud sound echoes throughout the entire house.

_'Are you okay?'_

An far 'I'll go check on Danny' can be heard from Phantom not long after the teenager threw a fit. Sure, it was definitely unnecessary, but he couldn't stop himself from leaving the room.

Danny frowns, his eyes widen once he realizes what happened. _'What the heck? Am I jealous of my mom?'_ he thinks.

The door opens and the human sighs, he looks at Phantom. "Hi." he whispers.

"Hey," the ghost responds, closing the door behind him and plopping down next to Danny with a small smile. "wanna talk about it?"

Danny exhales, laying his head on his pillow. "...not really." he admits, and Phantom hums.

"Friendly reminder; I can hear your thoughts," Phantom says with a sly grin, and the teenager scoffs, fighting the blush that dares to appear on his face. "do you want to tell me _why_ you're jealous?"

"Nope!" Danny instantly responds hiding his bright blush with the blanket, the ghost laughs lightly.

"Alright," Phantom chuckles, back-hugging Danny with a small smile. "remember, you have to tour me around your school tomorrow." the ghost murmurs in the teenager's ear.

Danny blushes. "Yeah, yeah. I know."


End file.
